


My Sunflower

by shibabunny



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Intimacy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibabunny/pseuds/shibabunny
Summary: With music being a luxury for the traveling couple, Kratos and Anna share a dance in their kitchen, leading to an intimate moment later in the night.
Relationships: Anna/Kratos Aurion





	My Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> (Actual Publication Date: 12-10-20) I wrote this for Kranna Week 2020 Day 6, Prompt: Dancing
> 
> The title of this ficlet was taken from a two word line in the song, 'Sunflower, Vol. 6' by Harry Styles, with the rest centered around the lines, "I couldn't want you anymore/Kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor/I couldn't want you anymore, tonight".

A classical composition blared from the phonograph in the living room, just as the clock rang eight in the evening. Music was considered a luxury for the couple as they traveled from place to place, and usually it came in to form of street performers busking for any spare change from passersby. So imagine their surprise when the abandoned cabin they found only recently, contained a functioning phonograph and a few records inside a cabinet next to it. The two sat on a sofa just a few feet away, with his attention focused on the contents of a book in his hand, and hers on quietly humming the melody as she sat in his lap. She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes, his free arm wrapped around her waist. He shifted his attention from the book for a brief moment to lean down and plant a kiss on top of her head. A short time later she opened her eyes and sprang from off his lap and ran into the kitchen.

“I almost forgot to water the flowers today!” Anna exclaimed from the kitchen, opening and closing all of the cabinet doors to find an appropriate glass to water the flowers with.

Kratos closed the book and placed it beside him before turning around to look at his wife, giving her his notorious confused look, despite the fact she couldn’t see it. When she finally found the right glass, she made her way over to the vase on the windowsill with a dozen white roses contained within that he recently gave to her. He shifted his gaze from her to the four sunflowers that he had placed around the roses. She asked him where he picked the sunflowers from and why, but he refused to tell her.

_My sunflower…_

Truth be told, he picked them from a field outside, because they reminded him of her cheerful personality. He would never admit this to her, though. She placed the glass back on the windowsill just as the next song on the record began to play. A slow, waltz composition now blared from the phonograph, and it didn’t take him long to make it from the sofa to the kitchen window to wrap his arms around her waist.

_My sunflower…_

“Kratos!” She gasped, slightly startled by his sudden touch, as she placed her hands on his that were now around her waist.

He planted a kiss on her shoulder before letting her go. Anna turned around and he wordlessly offered her his hand, wanting to dance. It was rather unusual for him to be the initiator when it came to dancing, and the two of them had only danced a handful of times throughout their entire relationship, with Anna almost always being the initiator. She took his hand and placed the other one on his shoulder while he placed his other hand on her waist. His fingers intertwined with hers as they began to dance, with him leading the way. The couple danced all over the kitchen floor throughout the rest of the song. When the song came to an end, he let go of her waist and she let go of his shoulder.

Kratos twirled her around with his other hand just as the final note on the song played before pulling her flush against his chest. He moved his hands to the small of her back and held her there while she placed hers on his chest. She looked up at him, her face flushed red, and she noticed he had that look in his eyes. That look of want, a look he usually reserved only for her when they were in the bedroom. Before she could say anything, he closed the distance and kissed her.

When he woke up the next morning, she was lying on his chest, still sound asleep. The two had shared another intimate moment the night before after their dance in the kitchen, leaving their clothes in a messy pile on the floor at the edge of the bed. He looked down at his wife, murmuring something barely above a whisper to her before planting a kiss on top of her head.

“My sunflower…”

_My sunflower…_


End file.
